Another strange Tkari
by Ipuchan
Summary: A result of me being bored and there being no internet... I think it's sweet, but maybe that's just me... you will read it and tell me if it sucks won't you *puppy dog eyes* Davis-Bashing


A Story  
  
A/nWelcome to the blank page that will eventually and hopefully become an interesting literary adventure. Although at THIS rate, it ain't happenin soon, ya know? I ned a story..... ya know.. plot... characters... point... hmmm well... IF I HAD the internet I would be reading fanfiction. Digimons.... CCS...Pokemon...SW....  
Are you aware that EVERY single Luke/Mara fic is R or higher??? UGH! Ok, I shall attempt another pitifully short Tkari.  
  
Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.  
  
Tk sighed. "Great, just GREAT!" he thought to himself. "How could HE do that? and to tell her that... she must hate me... I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't ever want to talk to me again, she's my life. Without her it's like I'm nothing. But what could I have done to stop him?"  
  
~§~ Flashback Ya'll saw this coming didn'tchya?~§~  
  
*ring* the lunch bell rang. Tk grabbed his lunch stuff and met his fellow digidestined in the caf. As he slid into a seat naext to Kari and across from Davis he saw Davis give him a strange look. "Hey" he said to everyone. "What's up?" Kari was uncharacteristically silent, as was everyone else "Hey, guys, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Oh, nothing, T.A., but I discovered a bit of information from your brother this morning" Tk looked puzzled. "Matt? what's wrong with Matt?" "Not with Matt, with you J.T." Davis practically growled "huh?" asked Tk taking a bite of his lunch and trying to act non-chalant. "Just that you have a serious thing for someone at this table." Davis said pointedly. Tk blushed "What are you talking about Davis?"Davis sneered "You KNOW what I'm talking about Tk" "No I don't. I do not have a "thing" for anyone!" Tk declared defensively and left. He spent the rest of the day on a fury before realising that he had blown ANY chances he MAY have had with Kari. He ended up wandering the streets of Odaiba This had led the depressed Takeru to a bench in the park.  
~§~ End Flashback ~§~  
  
Here he was, depressed and sitting in a park. He thought about all the fantasies he had of after he and Kari were going out, the romantic dinners and walks. Even sitting on this bench just watching the stars. He was relapsing into daydreams when a person sat down beside him."Hi" Kari's voice whispered. "hi"tk responded no-comitally, if she was here to break his heart further he'd just leave. "Is it true?" Kari asked simply. Tk stuttered for a minute. Kari smiled a little smile "I guess I'll take that as a yes." Tk just nodded, not sure what was going to happen. "if it is then there's only one thing to do"   
Kari tilted his head to hers and planted her lips upon his, forming a tight seal, like in those cpr manuals, only instead of breathing life into Tk, Kari was breathing into him something he needed more desperately. Love. As the seconds wore into minutes Kari moved herdelf so that she was straddling Tk, sitting on his lap on the bench. When the kiss finally broke due to lack of oxygen Kari hugged Tk's torso tight, not willing to let go for a million dollars.   
"Kari, I.." Takeru began but Kari pressed her finger to his lips. "I know, and I love you too" Tk smiled and the look in his eyes said everything he ever wanted to say to her. He put his arms around her and held her tight and slowly they looked at each other and began another of those kisses that they were both begining to become addicted to.   
  
Out in the park two pairs of eyes watched the young couple. "Aww, Taichi, isn't that sweet?" Sora cooed to her boyfriend, who she was cuddling. "Yes it was, if were anyone but Takeru I would be forced to go and slaughter them for touching my sister, but I guess Tk's gone through enough. Anyways, they look happy. I'm more concered with looking at you than them at the moment." Sora turned her gaze upwards at Tai and smiled sweetly "Well, you COULD only look, or you could kiss me you dolt" Tai chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss with his girlfriend.  
  
Yes, on this warm spring night love was definately in the air.  
  
  
  
A/NWow... that was almost good. How strange. I may actually post that... IF THE INTERNET EVER COMES BACK!!! waaaaaa *sob* I've gone an entire day without internet, and tomorrow I will too... AHHHH! but that's ok, cause we'll be the fearsome foursome (hopefully) at the mall, hopefully Co can come. If she can't then I'll be forced to kill, I g2g, mom wants a backrub.  
toodles 


End file.
